Attack on New Overlord
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: The Keeper has given Ren a mission that may change the fate of his world. But this change of fate lays in the horrific world of Attack on Titan. Worried about his own world he accsepts and trains a force of 100 Grenadier special forces to come with him into this world and stop the Titan onslaught. But what will they find in this new world. New overlord: Ren, Vex, Blade and Blaze
1. Chapter 1

Ren walked down the corridor of Overland castle looking over the reports he got from the fallen kingdoms. Where was still some resistance from corrupted plants and animals which the Mikos where dealing with. All of this was becoming less and less of a problem to them as their experience is becoming more experienced in the field which they he liked.

But despite all of this he was having strange feelings recently like something was coming something bad was coming. Something big and he didn't like it one bit. But then again that was probably just him as he walked into his office and sat down at the chair looking over the reports. A few moments later he got sleepy all of a sudden. His eyes soon fell shut and his head slammed on the desk as he fell asleep.

He woke up above from what looked like a large Great wall of China like place with city's at different points outside the main wall but still walled. Still looking down he stood and looked down with an interested eye as the Keeper appeared beside him.

"Nice place, let me guess I'm in a different universe right?" he asked.

"Yeah one that's about to collapse. I believe in your original world you called this story 'Attack on Titan." she said.

Looking closer Ren realised that she was right and gave a nod. "Yeah but why are you showing m..." before he could finish a thought came to his head.

"There's something down there that leads to our world right?"

"Yeah it could lead those Titans to our world, if that happens I wouldn't be able to handle the souls coming into the underworld it will change a lot in our world. You have to stop them."

"Right no problem."

Ren suddenly awoke back in his office. He stood and ran to the forge to get making on some weapons to fight against the oncoming threat. Removing his tops due to the heat of the room the then began making plans on his weapons. The fist he needed was some kind of grapple-gun to moved fast across the streets and get to the back end of the Titans to take them out. Speed and fight he didn't need to worry too much about due to his demonic powers that allowed him to extend bat wings out from his back.

The main problem he had was for weapons to use against the beast's. He needed both a long range and close rage weapons to take them out. It was going to be a problem for the ranged part because he needed some kind of explosive to make sure that the Titan would stay down. He needed some kind of arrow that would penetrate the thick hide of the Titans skin before exploding. It would be messy but will kill them almost instantly.

He then needed something to give him a speed boost. Looking at the plans he could put the weapons to onto a frame allowing for less risk to the user. He could also put a twin-linked speed booster canister that would release a for of steam allowing for full acceleration. Soon a design was made that looked a lot like an exoskeleton with a grapple hook on one side and an arrow shotgun on the other.

But before he could get it to be made he needed to inform his wife's.

OOOOO

Yuki, Celda, Kelda, Fay, Jenna, Rinka, Halsa, Salina, Siren, Vesta and Vex sat in the main living room which acted like a meeting and politics place for all of them. Ren just told them all what the Keeper had requested from him and all of them where silent. If the underworld had such an influx of should no one would know what would happen. Even some things had to have a limit.

"Ren-kun you know we have little info about them. Even then we don't know how they'll react to you." Yuki said worried about him.

"Wait you know about this?" Kelda asked.

"Hai remember those manga's we gave to everyone?" Kelda nodded." Well they come from a nation called Japan. Me and Ren-kun used to read them. One of them was called 'Attack on Titan'. Which is about the last bastion of humanity fighting against giants who eat them for an unknown reason."

"Sounds fun." Vesta commented sarcastic.

"Agreed but what would happen if the Titans come here?" Ren asked.

No one said anything as they realised that there was no other way. They had to do something and seal whatever would let the Titans in.

"Ok we need to do something. The Titan combat suit will be made on a mass scale." Celda said.

"Yeah we also need Grenadiers to be tried with the equipment before we can send them with you Ren."

"Agreed, the Keeper said we have at least two months. So the training has to be done by then." Ren said with everyone nodding.

OOOOO

A Capitan walked out of the Officers hut at the Grenadiers island walked out as the Grenadier's tried in close combat. The Capitan stood on a plinth looking over the training area.

"ATTENTION!" he yelled getting everyone's attention.

The trainees quickly stood to attention unless what they where doing was dangerous.

"We have an operation that requires volunteers. The operation will take place over a long period of time and two months with experimental combat equipment. Recruitment will end tomorrow so please move fast if you want this assignment, humans are not recommended for this operation." the Capitan said before walking back into the hut.

After he left the Grenadier's recruits began talking about the operation and what it was all about. But as they did a few of the recruits walked over the to the officer hut to sign up for the operation.

OOOOO

Two days latter around 100 of the 500 Grenadier trainees stood in before a forested area at attention. Celda dressed in dark elven combat armour walked up and stood on a plinth looking over the Grenadiers.

"Welcome all, now you all know who I am so I'll keep this as brief as I can. You all are going to participate in an operation that will take place in another world. This world presents a threat to us in terms of gigantic beings known as the Titans. You will learn about them over the two months of training you will receive. You will not use conventional weapons to fight these beasts, but you will learn how to take them out with it. In order for this to be successful the Ou, Vex, Blade and Blaze will be training with you." Celda said.

That shocked the Grenadier's, to train with them would be an honour to them.

"Now you'll be spit up into 2 groups each with teams of 10."

Names where called out and everyone got into ten groups of ten which where then split up into 2 groups of 50. They where then dismissed until the next day.

The first group sat at desks as Yuki walked in. unlike the other group who where going to work on the anti-Titan combat gear. This group however was to learn about the Titan's. Yuki stood before the group and looked at them all.

"Ok welcome all, today your going to learn about the Titans, world and weapons you'll be using. Fist off let's begin with the Titans."

Yuki turned to the board behind her and drew four images. "Titan range from 3 to 17 meters high. There is an exception to this in the form of the colossal Titan which stands high at 60 meters high." Yuki said as a rumour sounded behind her which she ignored.

"Each Titan is different in looks and abilities. These Titans are called 'Abnormal'. Many Titans can be placed in category but their abilities are unknown unless you face them." Yuki said before turning to the class. "All Titans have regenerative abilities, for example if their head is blown off it will regrow in 2 minutes."

With that one of the Grenadiers raised their hand. "Nushi-sama does that mean that these Titan are Immortal?" she asked.

"No if fact they can be killed." Yuki said turning back to the board and drew the back of a neck and head of a Titan. "If you hit a Titan deep enough on the back of the neck or nape a Titan will not regenerate." Yuki turned back to the class. "Despite this however we do not have any information about their origins and purpose. Not to mention that their biology is really strange."

"Nushi-sama why is their biology strange?" asked another Grenadier.

"It's strange in that they have no noticeable organs. A typical Titan may look like an average human male but they are not. They have no organs as far as we know. As such they generate stream due to the amount of heat their body's give off. Also their apatite seems exclusively for humans but they do not need to eat us in order to survive. We don't even know why they need to eat us. Let that sink in, they are not eating us for their survival they are in it for the kill or something else."

The entire class was silent at that as Yuki continued.

OOOOO

Outside the other group stood before Ren, Blade, Blaze and Vex.

"All right everyone listen up." Ren called out. "You may learn about Titans tomorrow but I will tell you something about them now. They can only be killed if you aim for the nape of their neck. If you go deep enough they will fall. But in order to fight then you need to master this."

He then indicated to a frame like suit that Blaze, Vex and Blade where wearing. "These have been named Titan suit's. They are equipped with 2 hook guns on both arms, 2 arrow shotguns and 2 flesh separation blades. It is made out of Moon steel which is the strongest metal we know of which is also very light. This suit will allow you to move fast across large distances. You'll have two months to master this weapon. Now can everyone pick up a suit and put it on as the instructions show."

The group of 50 then moved up and began picking up the suits that where on the tables in front of them. Each one took notice of the instructions on how to ware it. As they began to lock cuffs around pars of their arms and legs they noticed how light it was, despite it looking heavy. Once all of them had the equipment on they returned to a drill stance.

"Good now, the handles that you hold have 2 triggers and 2 buttons. The upper trigger fires the arrow shotgun, the lower trigger fires the cable. As for the buttons on the outer handle the upper one is for extending the blades and retracing them while the lower one is for a speed boost. These will help you in taking down a Titan. Now to moved with this aim one of the grapple gun's at a tree or building, it will then pull you in to that object. The forest behind me will serve as you practice area. The fist team that gets to the end of the forest will get first place in the food line. GO!"

With that the teams jumped off and fired off their cables into the trees and flew off into the forest with speed. The teams stayed close together as they moved through the forest as they where taught to stick together to make a better fighting force. The Medic weren't too far away to deal with the wounded during training. Ren watched as the volunteers flew through the trees wondering how many would come with hi to this world and how many would come back. But this was one of those things that had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

The Grenadiers stood before Ren, Vex, Blade and Blaze. It had been a two gruelling months of sweat, blood and tears for all of the Grenadiers to make it here. Each of them where hardened to the idea of being eaten. Now they had no fear of it, but this was just the beginning of their conflict with the Titans and each one of them was ready for it. Not one of the Grenadiers fell out of the program due to their determination of proving themselves to the Ou. Mostly due to the fact that they believed that he was a god and didn't want to disappoint him.

Unlike their raining uniforms the Grenadiers wore a blue Chinese Changshan jackets with the kanji for 'Titan Hunter' on the back, they also wore a metal mask of the lower part of a skull over their noise and mouths. For their trousers however they wore red camo trousers and kung-fu shoes. But anything else was just for personal preference excluding the Titan suits.

"You all joined this operation two months ago not knowing what would happen. Now you know. We are all that stands in they of the Titans, we have to stop them in this other world before they come here. Are you with me?!" Ren yelled.

"SIR!" everyone yelled in response.

"Good, your orders are this, team 5." Ren turned to look at a lined team near the centre. "I hear you liked to be called the 'Fiery Fives'? Interesting name, your objective is to ring the warning bell as soon as you see the Colossal or any Titan understood?"

The line saluted. "SIR!"

"All other teams you must say in cover until you hear the sound of the bell. However team 7 aka 'Lucky 7 Rangers' will stay with the command team. All others will help out with evacuations or attack the Titans until orders come in. Now you all now about the 'Rouge Titan' standing orders are as follows when you spot him keep a safe distance but follow him and try to keep him safe. He is key to this whole Titan thing. If he falls recover the young man who emerges from it. Is that understood?"

"SIR!"

"Good. Now the cloaks you have been given are to hide your clothing and faces as much as possible. But do not draw attention to yourselves as it will effect the operation. Stealth for the first part is essential until I give the signal to regroup. We will then cross the bridge of explaining ourselves to the local authorities when the time comes. Understood?"

"Sir."

Ren looked down for a moment before looking up.

"Today we go into a world full of death destruction and hatred, we go there to protect our children, our families. We fight so the future doesn't have too. We fight for those who have lost their lives in this world, we are their vengeance. We will fight for them FOR THE DEAD!" Ren then yelled throwing his fist in the air.

"FOR THE DEAD!" the Grenadiers yelled as a portal opened.

"Team 5 go."

OOOOO 5 hours later.

Titan Hunter team 5 sat on the roof nearby the alarm bell watching the bustling city below. The team was made up of 10 people with fiery personalities which was strange as the selection process was random. But still, their fiery personalties gave them the team name Fiery fives. The other teams also had interesting nicknames, team 1 was named the 'Howling one wolfs'. This was due to their cry sounding like a wolfs howl which was pretty intimidating and so on.

Silmana was a succubus and team leader of team 5. Unlike the other she could keep her personality in check which was one of the reasons she made team leader. Her cloak didn't hide her wings which perpetuated through it. She had long red hair and had her mask in hand as she didn't see any need for it. She just stood looking at the gate waiting for the Titans to come through.

As she stared out Inika a Dark elven male jumped up onto the roof with a bag in hand.

"Ok guys got the food." he said as he opened up the bag.

"Ah finally I've been starving for the last hour." one of the human males said.

Inika handed out food to the team who sat down upon receiving the food. But as they took a bite they noticed something wrong with what they where eating. Curious Silmana took apart her sandwich and looked inside.

"No meat." she muttered.

"What? Why?" cried a high elf woman.

"I asked about that. Due to the fall of wall Maria most of the cattle was left behind as such there's little cattle within wall Rose to feed everyone. So the meat is reserved for the privileged." Inika said with a slight distaste in his mouth.

Silmana looked over to the location where Ren was. She guessed he knew about this and just kept it to himself. Worldly foods like meat where something that shouldn't be allowed to avoid making them more worried about home or something else. She just sighed and looked back to the gate.

"Be on standby, when the Titans come we must be ready." she said as she pulled back the slide of her arrow shotgun.

OOOOO

On the wall of Trost district Eren, Connie, Tomas and Mikasa where nearby working on a cannon. The cadets where getting ready to choose their brigade to join. Eren and Mikasa where planning on the Scouts also known as the Reconnaissance regiment while the others where still deciding.

"You two are going to join the Survey corps?" Eren asked with a smile as he swabbed the cannon. "Connie, your number eight right? You said before that you where going to join up with the MP brigade."

"Naturally, the military police is a wiser choice but still..." Connie said working on one of the cannon gears.

"Your speech last night had an effect on him." Tomas said walking up next to Eren.

"W-wrong! I..it was...that's right! It was Jean. I just don't want to be in the same branch as that bastard!" Connie said trying to cover his tracks.

"That doesn't explain why you'd join the survey corps."

"Shut the hell up! I decide for myself."

"Don't be so embarrassed! Sometimes even when you know what you should do, you still hesitate to follow through. Besides you're not the only one..." before Tomas could say anything else Sasha interrupted them.

"Pardon me but..." she said making the others turn to her. "I borrowed a little meat from the senior officers' private stock." she said pulling out a slab of meat on string out of her jacket.

On seeing the meat everyone just froze in shock and surprise.

"Sasha... you want to get thrown into solitary?" Tomas asked.

"You know you really are dumb." Eren said.

"Scary dumb." Connie said.

"Let's split it up later. Slice it, slap it between some bread...heeheehee." she said drooling.

"Put it back!" Connie ordered.

"That's right! Ever since our territory shrank, meat has become incredibly precious." Mikisa said.

However despite that Sasha didn't even flinch about the idea of penalties and was just thinking with her stomach.

"Don't worry." she said as she opened a cannon crate and put the meat in. "Once we recapture our territory we'll be able to keep more cows and sheep again."

"I see your point." Tomas said while the others were still realling from the comment. "It'll be like a celebration in anticipation of regaining wall Maria. Once we eat, all that's left is preparing ourselves for the worst!"

"Tomas..." Eren said looking as his friend.

"I'll eat that meat too." Samuel said shocking everyone.

"I-I'll have it, too! so same some for me." Mikisa said

"What are you standing there speechless for Eren?" Samuel asked. "You wanna get busted?"

"It's not lunchtime yet." Mikisa said as they except for Eren who stood not knowing what to say or do.

The wind brushed by him as he looked up into the sky remembering five yeas ago. 'Finally after losing a third of our territory and 20% of the population the human race is taking back it's dignity.'

He looked out at Trost district with a smile on his face. 'We can win. Humanity's counter-attack begins now!'

A loud crack sounded and a shadow fell over him.

OOOOO

In the north of the district Ren looked up where the Colossal just appeared. Fear ran through him as he gripped his mask in his hand.

"And so... it begins." he said.

OOOOO

"Ren's word..." Inika said looking as the skin bare Titan. "That thing's huge."

Fear ran though the Fiery fives as they looked up, fear they could use, fear to fight these monsters with, fear to face themselves.

"SOUND THE ALARM THE TITANS ARE HERE!" Silmana yelled.

OOOOO

The shear amount of steam and heat that came from the Titan made everyone fall off the edge of the wall. It burned all of them as they fell. Mikisa, Eren and Tomas reacted quickly and fired cables into the wall but Samuel was knocked unconscious by the heat and fell without deploying his gear.

"SAMUEL." Eren yelled as Sasha flew passed trying to get close to Samuel.

But before she could do anything she noticed a streak of blue was coming from the tops of the roofs. Two wires hit the wall and something flew up and grabbed Samuel before pressing his legs against the wall and threw themselves at the roofs. Sasha fired a wire at the wall securing herself to the wall looking at the guy who lay Samuel on the roof. Everyone sighed in relief except for Eren who just stared at the steam.

But just then a loud bag drew his eyes over to the main gate which exploded. He remembered five years ago, his mother, eaten by a Titan, sorrow, fear, anger...rage...fury...fury.

'I'm going to destroy everyone of them, each and every one. Every last one.' Eren thought.

"It broke through the wall..." Tomas said.

"Dammit the Titans are gonna..." Connie tried to say but Eren yelled out.

"THE ENERMY IS HERE, THE COLOSSAL TITAN!" he said as he began to move up the wall. "Only the Colossal Titan can brake the wall...if we can just kill him..."

Everyone stood in shock as Eren moved up and landed on top of the wall.

"Hello there." he said swords drawn. "Been five years huh..."

As he said that the Alarm bell sounded.

OOOOO

On the ground people started to panic as the bell sounded as they ran to the gate. But as they did several unidentified people landed in front of them wearing odd uniforms and held odd weapons.

"MOVE!" one of them yelled as he pointed at the gate. "NOW!"

No one questioned it and moved through the gate and fast. Whoever these people where they where helping much faster then the Garrison. As this group helped they noticed several others landing of roofs of houses looking towards the breach waiting for the Titans.

OOOOO

The Colossal noticed Eren and swung his arm around taking out the top of the wall. Eren jumped off the wall before the Colossal could take him out but he fired a cable at the Colossal's arm and pulled himself towards it. As he landed on the muscle of the Colossal he noticed what the Titan did.

'He took out the Artillery, and went for the gate... then he is intelligent.' Eren thought.

Eren then ran up the Colossal's arm and threw himself off the Titan and aimed at the neck. He fired another cable at the neck and brought himself close ready to swing his swords. But the Titan gave off steam as Eren came in fast. The steam prevented him from seeing the Titian, it burned but he pressed his attack but he soon came out of the steam to see that the Titan had disappeared.

He fired a cable onto the wall to prevent himself from fall. He landed on the wall and looked where the Titan disappeared.

"The Colossal disappeared." Connie said.

"Eren did you kill it?" Tomas yelled.

"No it just disappeared just like five years ago." Eren called out before boosting himself up.

He landed on the wall and approached the others. "Sorry guys I let him get away." Eren apologised.

"Why are you apologising?" Connie asked "We couldn't move at all."

"I hear that, that thing was terrifying to see for the first time as well." a voice said making Tomas, Connie and Eren look to one of the destroyed cannons.

Behind them to see a guy in his early twenties with a braid for the back of his head and wore a hoodie and three coloured trousers. He also had a mask in hand that was shaped like the jawbone of a skull. The uniform baffled the three of them as the stranger looked over the wall.

"Who are you?" Eren said readying his weapons.

"Yeah and how the hell did you get here without 3D gear?" Connie asked as he and Tomas drew their swords.

"Look behind you."

The three did to a man and two women dress bizarrely pointing swords at them. The man was bare chested and had fur jacket on. The two women where different however, there was a redhead who wore a long jacket with a red shirt and trousers while the other wore a black bodysuit with armour that looked like something from the eastern territory from the old days. Each one of them had the jawbone mask on that covered their faces.

Their swords where close to their necks, too close for their liking.

"Now then Eren, Connie, Tomas," the three looked at him in shock, how the hell did he know their names? "that Titan was not what you think it was, Eren your not what you think you are."

The three just fell silent at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Celda stood in her room back at Overland castle. Her bag was half packed due to her coming back to finish off. But now Ren stood I the doorway looking at her his arms crossed as tears flowed from her eyes at what he just said. After all this time she couldn't believe he would tell her something like this ever. She had no idea what to say.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Your not coming on the operation Celda. Your staying here." Ren said in an unfeeling tone but she could tell he was upset as well.

"Why? Tell me why?" she nearly yelled.

"Your knowledge, your smart. Smarter then any of us, you know technology, Science and magic. Your fare too valuable to come with us. You need to say where you are safe."

"I can help dammit." she nearly scared tears more prevalent now.

"You can help here!" Ren said nearly yelling too. "Your the only one who knows more then any of us. Your the Science minister, your too valuable to take with us. As much as I want you with us I cannot let it happen. Me, Blade Blaze, Vex and the 100 volunteers, we are expendable not you."

There was a moment for silence before Celda talked. "Your not expendable to me." she said walking up to him and embracing him which Ren returned. "You took me ad my people I when we had no where to go. 'Sniff', you kept me after I lost my magic. After all that I fell in love with you and I don't want to let you go. Non of us do. Your the king of this nation what would we do without you?"

"I set it up so that this nation could function without me besides why did you let me go to war if you weren't worried?"

"Because no Overlord can stand up to you." she sniggered before looking at him. "Promise you'll come back."

"I promise."

With that the two leaned in and kissed. As they did Ren took out a piece of paper, one they broke he looked at her and handed the paper to her.

"This maybe our last chance, maybe you can make sense out of it."

OOOOO

Eren, Connie and Tomas just stared at the young man in front of them. They had no words to say for what he just said. They were stumped to what to say. The young man then looked over the edge of the wall to see Titans marching towards the broken gate. He had a concerned expression as he looked to the three behind the three trainees and nodded. The two women and man jumped off the wall and into the city.

"Have to go. But good luck." he said following the three.

"What the hell was that all about?" Connie asked.

Eren looked at his hand. 'What did he mean by not what I think I am?' he thought.

Just then two Garrison brigade soldiers landed on top of the wall. Eren, Connie and Tomas slid their swords away and saluted them.

"What are you trainees doing!" one asked. "The strategy for dealing with the colossus Titan is already in motion. If you made contact with it we need your full report so get back to HQ."

"YES SIR!" all three of them said with their hands over their hearts.

OOOOO

Back at HQ all the trainees where panicking. They only just finished their training and never thought that something like this would happen this fast. All of them where sorting out their feelings even the two lovers where trying to comfort each other. But unknown to them in the rafters above them stood Titan hunter team 9. their mission was to try and stop those who where too scared in going by knocking them out with a Titan hiding drug. This way they could save as many as possible which was the OU's primary directive. They knew they couldn't save all but they need to save as many as they could.

One of this that Ren noticed as that people who go through the training to be in the military aren't always made for it.. for this reason he set up the directive. As Eren walked in with Mikisa. The two walked over to Armin who was trying to fill his tanks but he was so scared that his hands where shaking.

"Armin are you ok?" Eren asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just dammit. We have a breach nearly 8 meters wide, and we don't have the engineering know how to plug it. We have a rock to plug the hole but we don't know how to move it!" Armin said panicking as time went on.

But before he could say anthing else.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" one of the trainees asked getting the three's attention.

They turned to see Jack one of their classmates laying there on the floor, he was beating but looked like he was asleep. Armin interested came up and knelt beside him looking at the body. He reached over to Jacks eye and opened the eyelid. The iris looked fine and everything seemed to be normal then hi breathing stopped.

"H..he...he's dead." said Hannah with her boyfriend next to her.

"No he's not." Armin stated with his hand on Jacks chest. "He's still breathing it's just we cannot see it. He's out co..." Armin didn't finish as she noticed something on the floor.

He reached over and picked it up. It looked like half a medicine tablet but broken.

"Someone took him, but not to kill him."

"But why?" Eren asked.

"We all know jack as good but fearful, it's likely there's someone here who's trying to take us out for something but not kill us. For now lets get him back to his bed."

Everyone agreed with that.

OOOOO

After getting Jack to bed at least 5 more people fell asleep along with Jack but no one knew the reason why. As such a few doctors came to check them out while the others marched to the parade ground for their orders.

"Just like in training you will be split up. The plan is this, the garrison will take he vanguard while you cadets will take the middle and the elite will take the back guard. I know you will take these orders to heard event hough the vanguard has been taken out!" the instructor said shocking everyone. "That's..."

"Wait sir!" called a messenger as he came over the roof, once he landed he suited. "News from the front the Vanguard have only lost five members."

Now that was a shock, how could the vanguard only lose five members is such a short time when it should be higher.

"How!"

"There are unidentified people fighting against the Titans, they are not one of the branches but an unknown group. They seem to be wearing some kind of gear that isn't 3D gear. Shir however they are they're helping."

'We have the upper hand?' the cadets thought.

OOOOO

Titan hunter teams 2,5,7 and 10 surged tough the city fas trying to get to the front to assist the others. As they flew the lead, a High elven commander, slowly remembered something from the training.

_The canteen was full of the 100 Grenadier volunteers as they ate. No one was talking much as they contemplated about what they where in._

"_So how did we get into this mess?" of the human members asked. _

"_It's simple, we're all dumb enough to have passed Grenadier selection." one of the Succubi members said making everyone laugh out loud. _

"_True enough." another one said. _

"_But makes you think doesn't it?" one of the dark elves said. "What are the food?"_

"_Nein, wir sind der Jäger." __one of the humans said making attention turn to her._

"_What did you just say?" asked one of the Captains._

"_Sorry it's from my native language __Reichen__ese, pay it no mind." she said blushing with embarrassment._

"_No I'm interested what did you say/" another Capitan asked. _

"_Well the question was 'what are we food?' I said Nein, wir sind der Jäger. Which translates as '__No we are the hunter.__'"_

_The whole room fell into absolute silence. _

"_I kinda like it." admitted one of the other elves._

"_Same here admitted another."_

_Soon the entire cafeteria agreed with liking it. _

"_Are we the food?" asked one of the Captains making the room go silent again. "I asked are we the food?"_

"_Nein, wir sind der Jäger." __said one._

"_Are we the food?" _

"_Nein, wir sind der Jäger." __said more this time some of them stood._

"_Are we the food?"_

"_Nein, wir sind der Jäger." __said even more with everyone standing up now._

"_ARE WE THE FOOD?"_

"_NEIN, WIR SIND DER JAGER!" everyone yelled with respect. _

As they flew to the Titans he spoke it.

"Are we the food?" he asked grabbing the attention of the others who smiled. "I said ARE WE THE FOOD?"

"NEIN, WIR SIND DER JAGER!" all of them said as they neared the Titans. "WE ARE THE HUNTER!"

OOOOO

Ren looked at the wall the others turned to him. There was just something that bothered him. Two Titans approached at a slow speed but they did pay any attention yet.

"Ren what is it?" Vex asked.

"I don't know, but his wall... something off... it's like it's calling to me." Ren answered.

"How can a wall talk?" Blaze asked.

He didn't say a word as she placed a hand on the wall. The Titans came closer and closer getting the three of them worried. He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them. His iris turned golden and his arm sank into the wall. The other three stood wide eyed at what they where witnessing. After reaching to his shoulder he then pulled with all his might until a woman wearing what looked like a princess dress but the skirt was shortened. She also wore thigh high heeled boots with a pattern of a rose on it. Her hair was red like a rose with a silver tiara on top.

As she came out her face was one of rage as she boosted forward toward the Titans. Looking at her closely Ren noticed she had 3D gear. How did she get her hands on 3D gear if she was in the wall.

"I WILL PROTECT ALL OF HUMANITY!" she yelled. "FOR I AM WALL ROSE!"

After the boost the cables hit a tower at one side making her swing around it. The cable detached as she flew and slashed at the necks of both of the Titans. She landed on the building on the other side as the Titans fell down and began to disintegrate. After a moment she then noticed the people who released her. Interested in them she boosted oft et to them and landed on the same roof as them.

"Who are you? Cos your obviously not from here." she asked.

"My name's Ren." Ren introduced before pointing at the others. "That's Vex, Blade and Blaze. As to why we are here, we have a major mission to stop the Titans."

"I hear that but where are you from?"

"Not this world, another one. One that is concerned about the Titans." Ren said.

Rose nodded before an explosion drew their attention to where the Titans are. More and more where coming in but thankfully the Titan hunter teams where helping out the Garrison regiment. Ren sucked up his gut and walked to the edge of the roof.

"Blaze, if things get too hairy, I grant you permission to change into dragon form." Ren said.

"Sir." Blaze said with a salute.

"Vex tear them up as much as you can."

"Hehehe don't need to tell me twice." Vex said with a wolfish grin.

"Blade, do your best to protect me but don't get in my way."

"Ok." Blade said

"Now lets go."

Before they could move Vex howled like the wolf he is. The sound sent a fierce blood pumping sound into the hearts of the Titan hunter teams and Regiments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay writers block can be a bitch. Also I've been trying to look for transcript for Attack on titan but found nothing. I've also been looking for the name of the place but since I cannot find anything I've decided that Bastion is the best name. **

"As we know there a many Titan variants but each one can be unpredictable at the best of times." Ren said looking over the class of 50 grenadiers. "But that doesn't mean that Bastion's forces go unarmed. They use equipment called Omni-direction or 3D gear."

As Ren spoke he drew a rough drawing of the 3D gear before turning back to face them.

"The gear has two flesh-pairing swords which is capable of taking out a Titan but the downside is that they blunt after a while due to their flexibility. But they are still affective. Now the Bastion's forces use a non-combustible gas to propels themselves fast. Now the gas we use is also non-combustible but is not completable with the Bastion's designs so I do not recommend filling their tanks up."

There was a mutter behind him about this.

"Their gear requires them to train for around three years in order to master the gear due to it's weight sifting style. Now our gear is more simple but the Bastion's technology level is not like ours as such they have limited choices in the matter. But our gear is used with a mix of our technology and my files."

That got the Grenadier's attention. They knew that since they're the special forces of the nation they would be able to use technology from the files which got them excited. This was because of two reason's, the first was because they didn't want to squander the gifts Ren gave them. The second was because that they wanted to try out the technology from his world.

"Now there some corrupt people in Bastion who have friends in high places. Now as we aren't apart of their military system aside from Killing them do what ever it takes to make sure that they aren't in your way."

Plenty of Grenadiers smiled at that.

"You should also take note that the military police are chosen from the best cadets but they are incapably lazy. A spot on the MP's means a life of luxury, now I know you all want that but you have to work for it. The MP's don't work for it, it just gets handed to them. As such they are a bunch of lazy egomaniac assholes who deceive the littlest of respect. The Garrison regiment s there to protect the walls from the Titans. They are the largest out of all three due to their nature of the protection of the walls. Give them the respect just like all soldiers. But the ones you should respect are the Scout's or the Survey corps."

Ren took in a deep breath known he had some explaining to do.

"The Survey corps is duty bound in retrieving intelligence and setting up outposts outside Bastion's walls. They have some of the highest casualties in all three of the branches but are used as a propaganda tool to give the people hope against the Titians. Despite having the highest casualties they also have the best veterans in all three of the branches. They deserve respect even if they maybe a little out of it."

OOOOO

Blaze, Vex, Blade and Rose landed on the ground surrounded by the Titan. They needed to get all sounded and those about to be eaten while Ren flew through the sky giving out a loud warcry as he it. He diced directly at the nearest Titan and slashed it's neck making it fall down dead. As it fell Blaze grabbed onto a cadet and fired onto a nearby building and flung herself into the air so that she'd get close to the wall. Vex, Blade and other Titan hunters did the same. The Garrison and cadets didn't know what these people where tying to do but decided to help them out anyway.

Ren landed on the ground as Blaze landed. But before anyone could react a large Titan hand landed on top of Ren.

"REEENNNN!" Vex yelled as his eyes widened at what he saw.

Blaze was so angry that she was about to change but before she could she saw the hand of the Titan being pushed up. Her eyes widened as she could see Ren still alive but his Anti-Titan gear destroyed. Titans around them all stopped at watched as a strange pressure could be felt coming from Ren. The pressure made everyone's' heart beat faster in fear, something was going to happen and they all knew it.

(Cue: Guren no yumiya)

"I AM NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!" Ren yelled. "DEMON SOUL, TRUE ARM!"

A blinding flash game from underneath the Titan's hand. When it cleared Ren could be seen holding up the Titan's hand above him. His eyes where pure golden but his arms were not the same as before. His arms where covered in a brown bone armour with spikes pointing outward. He was more than angry, this was the rage of an Overlord. Just pure rage.

"What the hell?" one of the Garrison asked.

"Demon soul." Vex said making everyone look at him. "I head something about this from Celda, due to his ability to absorb demonic powers he can summon them. As such he can summon the power of the demon within him. This is just one of the powers of the new Overlord."

Ren roared like a beast as he grabbed the Titan's hand before bringing it over his shoulder like it was nothing. The Titan roared as it flew over him and landed on a few smaller Titans and crushing buildings. He then began to spin with the Titan still in hand. The Titan began to move in a circle crushing buildings as Ren spun on the spot. Everyone from the Garrison, Cadets and Titan hunters just watched in amazement as one man spun this Titan with ease. After a few spins he let go and the Titan flew back over wall Rose.

The Titans then turned to him and began to move against him. Ren then drew his blade and charged at them. Back on top of the wall the Garrison and cadet where just awestruck with what happened.

"How did he do that?" a cadet asked.

"It's because he's afraid." Vex said making everyone look to him. "He's afraid for his family, his children. That fear is making him stronger and angry. He doesn't want to fail them this is his true self."

Vex turned to the wounded and still capable of fighting. "All those who are still capable of fighting FOLLOW ME!"

Vex then jumped off the wall and fired a cable at the nearest Titan with blades extended. This is what he was born for the hunt.

"Is he crazy?" yelled of of the cadets.

But as soon as he spoke those words Several Garrison soldiers cadets and half of the Titian hunters stood up weapons at the ready and walked to the edge of the wall before looking down. They lined up nearly perfectly with each other.

"TAKE OUT THE TITANS!" someone then yelled. "FOR HUMANITY!" the rest of Bastion's forces yelled before firing their cables and dived into the city.

"ARE WE THE FOOD?" one of the team Captains yelled.

"NEIN, WIR SIND DER JAGER!" the rest of them yelled before following the bastions forces into combat.

(song end)

OOOOO

In the interior of Bastion a mansion stood among the green of the interior with a commander of Bastion's southern Garrison regiment sat with a high ranking official playing a calm game of chess.

"Come on please take this seriously." said the official but the commander didn't answer. "Very well another victory is mine." he said as he changed a white pawn for a black castle (or rook). "Dear oh dear One would think our monthly rose would see some modest improvement in your skills Pixus."

The commander simply smiled and placed a hand on his bald head. "One would think so yeas, it clear my brain is inferior to yours lord Falt." he said making the lord laugh.

"Such obsequiousness from the most high ranking commander in the southern territory." the Lord said as he picked up some biscuit like food and took a bite. "Tell me seriously how can you thwart the titan's whe..." but he couldn't finish as a messenger came in fast.

"Commander Pixus sir!" he said running in. "I bring news!"

"I beg your pardon young man..." the lord said but he couldn't finished as the messenger continued.

"The Colossal Titian has laid siege to Trost district." he said making everyone gasp in shock. "Reports say that the gates have been destroyed!"

The lord dropped his wine onto the floor in pure shock as silence filled the air. After a moment Pixus stood and took the wine bottle in his had and took a quick swig of it.

"Ah this vintage is worthy of your good taste, one man of action to another I obsequiously accept it as a gift." He said before turning to the massager.

"Where are you going Pixus?" the lord asked.

"Sir I also have reports of an unknown group taking out the titans." the messenger said making Pixus stop in his tracks.

"What are our casualties?" he asked making the lord and other two commanders look at him as if he had two heads.

"According to the reports sir just under 20 cadets and Garrison. This other group are taking out Titans left and right but more are still poring in. Most of the troopers are injured."

"What do they look like?"

"The reports say they are wearing a blue uniform with some kind of harness on with a lower part of a skull mask on."

Pixus just stood for a moment before given slight smile. "So it has begun. Look is like that hot woman was right."

"Pixus what is going on?" the Lord asked.

"The downfall of the Titans." he replied before leaving the room with the lord following.

"Wait Pixus you can't just march off I command you to stay. Preparations must be made." he said as Pixus slid his bottle into his jacket. "Order your troops to establish the Garrison around may estate this instant!"

While he was talking Pixus and the other three just ignored him and continued walking.

"Damn it all it's your sworn duty to defend us." the lord bummed into the commander who just stopped.

Pixus turned to face the Lord. "Lord Falt sir, untold numbers of our brave comrades in arms are risking their lives in defence of Trost as we speak."

"Commander I'll go ready the horses." the female captain said before walking off.

"When the dust has settled there may well be more graves then people to dig them. An astronomical number of life's snuffed out in a twinkling. But we have to show these new allies of ours that we are here to help."

"Yes well there's no helping for it is there if it's their time. Besides what earthly good can he presence of a man who distantly loses at chess to me do for them now?" the lord asked. "Why not remain where I can assist you?"

"Your Lordship if I may speak freely. Should the Commander actually face a Titan in battle he won't feel compelled to pay down his skill as he does with you." the male Captain said making the lord gas in shock and sweat even more.

"That's enough soldier." Pixus said to the Captain. "Good day sir." he said bowing to the lord. "I wish you another opulent day of sloth and tranquilly." he said before turning and the Captain following with the lord trying to beg even more.

As the three approached the horses Pixus spoke. "Bare in mind that these new people may not now much about us and their way maybe strange to us so treat them with respect. The Keeper said that their leader is a King but deep inside he is a soldier so treat his like you would treat me."

They all nodded at that.


	5. Anime lore script

**Ok guys no this isn't an update but for my fan I have a youtube channel up with a series that I'm working on called Anime Lore where I talk about the background behind the anime. So yeah I have one episode up already this one is the script for 'Episode 2 Bastion. Criticism is appreciated. **

This video is supported by the fair use act as while to content is copyrighted I am using the content to educate people. No copyright infringement is intended. Special thanks to Shingeki no kiyojin Wiki for the desired information link in the description.

:Opening:

'Men of sense often learn from their enemies. It is from their foes, not their friends, that cities learn the lesson of building high walls.' (do not talk!)

The walls of bastion were built more than a century ago, when humanity was brought to the edge of extinction at the hand of the Titans. In response to the looming threat of being devoured, the humans made huge walls to protect their last stronghold. The Walls reach about 50 meters in height and reach four or five times a humans height below the ground, and is rumoured to be as strong as bedrock.

Each of the three walls has a name to identify them. Wall Maria is the outer most wall, Rose the second outer most wall and until the Fall of Singanshina was part of the Interior, and Sina the inner most wall. While he Walls are too long to be guarded in their entirety, the Garrison is set in the key districts in the walls.

Atop of the district walls are cannons, which can fire on approaching Titans, even though they are not particularly effective due to the Titan's regeneration abilities. To account for this, each one has four towns on their periphery. As Titans are drawn towards large concentrations of people, humanity can focus its defences at these towns and not the rest of the Wall. These towns are where the poorer citizens of humanity live, since they are at greater risk of a Titan invasion.

Each section of the wall has four walled cities or distracts while the Centre of Sina has the city of Mitras. Each district is different thanks to the local resources. The only districts known from Wall Maria is Shinganshina in the south and Quinta District.

Wall Rose hold the districts of Trost in the south, Kolrva in the west, Karanese in the east and Utopia in the north. Before the fall of Shinganshina wall Rose was known as the interior as it was protected by wall Maria before the Colossal and Armoured Titans destroyed the gate.

Wall Sina is considered to be the richest wall thanks to the local nobility. The final wall is also home to the capitol of Bastion where the king resides. Wall Sina has the districts of Orvud in the north, Stohess in the east, Ehrmich in the south and Yarckel in the west.

Each of the districts have a river running up to the next district. This is an evacuation part of the design of bastion. As the titans are funnelled into the district the civilians are lead to the back gate and onto the boats. However this can be detrimental as the gate funnels people through almost single file making Abnormal titans attack.

While no one knows where bastion is located on the world the area that they are in is rich with natural resources. That allows them to fight against the Titans.

Horror and bravery, fear and courage, these things will continue as the mystery of this world is understood.

'Last image wall titan.'

(No talking)

Triva

Titans primarily targeted the southern region, even before the loss of Wall Maria. As such, they are considered the most dangerous and least desirable places to live.

The northern districts are considered the most desirable region, due to minimal Titan activity. However, the weather is brutally cold and makes life for residents very difficult. Hajime Isayama suggested they may have hot springs to make up for the harsh weather.

Isayama has described the region as relatively cold, rarely exceeding 30 degrees even on the hottest summer days.

'Rose' was the USSR's secret codename plan to build the Berlin Wall.


End file.
